The present disclosure relates generally to food products. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to meat emulsion products having a meat-like appearance and texture and methods of making the meat emulsion products.
It is known to produce meat emulsions in the food industry. Meat emulsions are widely used in the production of products such as bologna, frankfurters, and other sausage products. Additionally, such meat emulsion products are used to produce pet foods.
Typically, meat emulsion products are prepared by mixing, chopping, and emulsifying a mixture of raw meat materials such as lean skeletal beef and pork, and meat by-products, with ice, salt, spices, and curing salts in such a manner as to produce an emulsion that contains fine fat particles coated with protein dissolved from meat ingredients. In the case of a sausage product, the resultant meat emulsion is then stuffed into a suitable casing, that serves as a processing mold. The casing is then heated at increasing temperatures, for example 55° C. to 77° C., for extended periods of time, which may vary between 1 to 8 hours or more, depending on the volume of meat emulsion being processed.
The heating of the meat emulsion, causes the protein contained therein to coagulate or to set solid. This thereby entraps the fat particles in the protein matrix thereby forming a firm meat emulsion product. The resultant meat emulsion products are a uniform homogeneous mass which contains no discrete particles of meat and retains the shape of the casing when set.
In order to reduce the cost of certain food products to consumers, in recent years, there has been a demand for meat emulsion products that resemble chunks or pieces of natural meat in appearance, texture, and physical structure. Such products are used as a partial or complete replacement for more expensive natural meat chunks in food products such as stews, pot pies, casseroles, canned foods, and pet food products. Chunky meat products are highly desirable in human foods and pet foods, both for aesthetic quality and consumer appeal. These chunky products provide a more economical product which attempts to simulate natural meat chunks in shape, appearance, and texture. It is highly desirable that these products retain their shape, appearance, and texture when subjected to commercial canning and retorting procedures.
Efforts directed to providing such simulated natural meat chunks have included producing such products from vegetable protein sources using extrusion-expansion techniques. Such products have met with some acceptance in the food industry, but they have been limited primarily to use as meat extenders; products produced using vegetable protein sources in an extrusion-expansion procedure lack the appearance and texture of natural meat and therefore are generally not suitable as fill substitutes for meat.
Similarly, meat extrusion products, based on meat protein, produced by conventional procedures have not been entirely satisfactory. These products are in the form of a uniform, homogeneous mass, and lack the structure, texture, and appearance of natural meat chunks. Therefore, these products are not suitable for use in applications in which the use of simulated meat chunks is desired.
One attempt to improve such meat emulsion products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,939. This patent discloses processing a meat emulsion under conditions which result in the production of a layered, non-expanded product in the form of chunks or pieces which simulate natural meat chunks in texture, appearance, and consistency. The meat emulsion product is in the form of distinct chunks or pieces having a plurality of juxtaposed, manually separable meat-like layers resembling a chunk of natural meat in appearance, texture, and consistency. The meat emulsion chunks are suitable for use as a partial or complete replacement for more expensive natural meat chunks in both human foods and animal foods. They retain their integrity and shape when subjected to commercial canning and sterilization procedures such as those required in the production of canned, high moisture food products.
Although, the products produced by the methods set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,939 provide meat emulsion chunks that can be used as a replacement for more expensive natural meat chunks in both human foods and animal foods, such products still do not entirely simulate a meat-like product, and may not have as strong of bite/mouth feel as a real meat chunk. In this regard, such products do not entirely simulate muscle meat which includes a plurality of linear fiber bundles or strands.